


Cry

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times when the boys cry and Paul watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short story that I wrote in such a short time (20 mins top), so I apologize in advance if it is bad. But enjoy xx

The first time that Paul had seen one of the band members cried was when he just started working as their security. The band was having their first live performance and Paul was there with them. After the show, Paul noticed that Harry, the curly-haired boy was upset with his performance and Paul watched as the other members of the band noticed it too. 

“I’m sorry I fucked up.” Paul heard Harry said to his bandmates when they were at the backstage and all of them just started to winding down after the performance. Paul glanced over to the other members of the band and Louis was the first one who wrapped Harry in his arms and comforted the upset boy. 

“It’s okay, Haz. This is just our first performance, you did great nonetheless. Don’t put yourself down.” Louis said and Paul saw how the others agreed with Louis and they went over to hug Harry too. And that was the first time that Paul had seen one of the band members had cried. 

 

**

 

The second member of the band that Paul had seen crying was Zayn. He was with Zayn when Zayn’s mum, Patricia cried before Zayn left for the tour. Paul was standing awkwardly, leaving a space of privacy for Zayn and his mum but he heard it nonetheless. 

“Mum, don’t cry. I’m not going to war.” Paul heard Zayn said, comforting his mother. Paul glanced over and saw that the other boys watched their friend from the van that was parked in front of Zayn’s house. Paul grabbed Zayn’s bag once the kid finished with his goodbye and Paul let Zayn walked ahead of him and he can tell how much Zayn had to act tough in front of his mother because he walked stiffly and refused to turn around to wave. Paul was right because as soon as Zayn steps into the van and the door got closed, he burst out crying. 

“Aw, Zayn.” Liam cooed and let Zayn buried his head on Liam’s shoulder and cried. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind and Louis and Harry patted Zayn’s back comfortingly. They all knew well enough how it felt to leave home and started to live by their own. 

 

**

 

The first time Paul had seen the eldest member of the band cried was during their tour had barely started. They were at the bus’s lounge when Louis’s phone buzzed. He picked up the phone happily and went to his bunk but few minutes later, Paul found him standing at the entrance of the lounge and he got tears streamed down his face. 

“Louis?” Paul heard Harry’s voice, knowing that Harry was the one who noticed about Louis’s state at the moment. 

Once they heard the tone of Harry’s voice, the other three looked over at Louis and gasped. “Lou, what happened?” Liam asked in panic as he started to step closer to Louis. 

“My parents…they got divorced.” Louis choked out and started to sob. Paul watched on how everyone was on their feet and made a bee line to Louis. Zayn was left speechless as Paul can see that the dark-haired boy looked like he couldn’t believe that Louis was capable to cry. Paul also can see that Niall had tears brimming in his eyes because at that point of knowing each of them, Paul knew how much Niall can get upset when he saw the others cry. Especially when someone as happy-go-lucky as Louis cried. 

 

**

 

The first time that Paul had seen Liam cried was when he broke up with his long-term girlfriend, Danielle. No one saw it coming, not even Paul because the young couple seemed so sweet and adorable together that no one can’t help but asking, why? 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Liam wailed in misery when Louis asked him if he was joking when he announced that he had broken up with Danielle and Paul shook his head not too amusingly at Louis’s insensitivity. He knew Louis meant well but Louis received a flick on his head courtesy of Zayn, nonetheless. 

Paul saw how Liam was crying on the couch and Niall was the one who hugged him. Harry hugged Liam from the other side and before Paul knew it, all of them are piled in their well-known group hug and let Liam cried on them. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Liam.” Paul heard Harry said quietly and he himself felt like he wanted to say the same thing too because Liam was too sweet and didn’t deserve to be heartbroken. 

 

** 

 

The first time that Paul or maybe even _anyone_ had seen Niall, who was always happy and full of sunshine cried was when the blonde-haired kid had found out that his mum was involved in an accident and he couldn’t fly home because of the bad weather. Paul was at the airport with the kid when they heard about the flight cancellation and Paul was nearly close to having a panic attack when the first big fat tear started to roll down on Niall’s cheek and the kid started to cry on Paul’s shoulder, totally ignoring his surrounding and even some flashes from the paparazzi’s camera around them. 

Paul was not surprised when later he heard four other voices calling for Niall’s name from behind him because and he turned his head slightly to see the other four boys were running to his direction with Preston alongside them. (To protect them, of course.) 

Once the other four boys reached Paul and Niall, Paul pulled away and let Niall turned to his bandmates. Once they saw that Niall was crying, Zayn reached out to wrap Niall in his embrace and Niall continued to sob in Zayn’s tight hug. 

“Auw, Nialler. It’s okay. Everyhing will be fine.” Paul saw Zayn soothed the smaller boy in his arms and the others lingered close and sure enough, knowing them for quite a long time now, Paul didn’t even surprised when they engulfed Niall in a group hug to comfort the crying boy. 

 

**

 

The first time that Paul had seen all the members of the band cried at once was at one of the venues of their tour. Paul couldn’t exactly remember where but he found them crying in their shared hotel room, watching The Notebook. The Notebook, for Christ sake! Paul had thought that they would cry together over their album went to number one or how they didn’t get to keep the puppy with them but no, they cried together over a movie. A movie that was not very worth to cry over but that was just in his opinion. But Paul smiled fondly as he saw all of them piled together on the big bed in the hotel room and they got a box of tissue in front of them as they sniffed. They didn’t even acknowledge his presence at the entrance of the room and Paul can only shake his head fondly. It had been two years rollercoaster journey with the band and Paul had become to love them as his own kids. 

“Pass me a tissue, please…” Paul heard Louis requested and Liam’s hand was blindly reaching out for the tissue while their eyes had never left the screen. Paul glanced over for one more time at the sight of five of them huddled together under the blanket, watching the movie or more likely, crying over the movie and he decided not to bother them. He turned around, thinking that whatever things that he wanted to tell them about their work can be waited until the next day. Because at the moment, Paul realized that they were just kids and it was already midnight and for once, Paul let them cried together privately.


End file.
